Tony's worst week
by Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute
Summary: When Tony's partner is murdered it's up to him and the team to find the killer, but what they don't know is that Tony is the next target. (My first story I hope you like)
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in the bullpen Tony was messing with Kate like usual. "Come on, tell me about mystery man is he cute?" Tony whined, "It's none of your business Tony." Kate yelled. Yep, just a normal day, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walks through the elevator doors Tony and Kate both get there act in control "Morning Boss" they both say. "Dinozzo gas the car we got a dead marine" As the order was said Tony rushed to the elevator "On it boss" Gibbs turns to Kate "I need you to call Baltimore PD and tell them our M.E gets the body." Kate gives him a confused look "Are we doing a Joint investigation?" Gibbs turns back to her "Yeah the Vic worked as a homicide Detective till his death" Gibbs looks down for a moment "He's Dinozzo's old partner."

Author notes: This is my first Story I hope everyone likes it sorry it's so short if people like the story I'll start uploading daily.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Ok freshly gassed and oiled I think this baby is ready to go," Tony said cheerfully while Kate looked at him with sympathy. "What's wrong Katie you eat my lunch cause if you did I'll be mad and cranky all day do you want me mad and cranky Kate? Tony says in a not so serious tone but doesn't get the Kate special come back which worries him a bit "Uh Tony I…span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandon't know what I um…" Kate doesn't know what to say how can she tell her partner that his old partner is the murder victim. He must have had a strong connection to him as most partners do. Gibbs walks in to see Kate struggling to find the words to say "Dinozzo the Victim is your old partner from Baltimore." Tony just looked at him like he said aliens exist "What, Gabe's Dead." This made Kate's heartbreak she's never heard this emotion in her partners voice she's used to him being calm and collected, but he sounded sad and confused" "Tony, I am so sorry" Tony turned to her "It's fine Katie it's just the circle of life people die every day every hour even why I this any different." Kate looked at her partner he looked almost in tears even Gibbs looked surprised "Dinozzo we need to go if we want to make it before dark." "Yeah don't want to keep Gabe waiting of wait he's dead he doesn't care," Tony said this with a watery gaze aimed at Gibbs. "We should probably get going don't want the local LEO's trashing the scene do we boss." Kate gave a worried look to Gibbs, he had the same look. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


	3. Chapter 2 (without html code)

"Ok freshly gassed and oiled I think this baby is ready to go." Tony said cheerfully while Kate looked at him with sympathy. "What's wrong Katie you eat my lunch cause if you did I'll be mad and cranky all day do you want me mad and cranky Kate? Tony says in a not so serious tone but doesn't get the Kate special come back which worries him a bit "Uh Tony I… don't know what I um…" Kate doesn't know what to say how can she tell her partner that his old partner is the murder victim. He must have had a strong connection to him like most partners do. Gibbs walks in to see Kate struggling to find the words to say "Dinozzo the Victim is your old partner from Baltimore." Tony just looked at him like he said aliens exist "What, Gabe's Dead." This made Kate's heart break she's never heard this emotion in her partners voice she's used to him being calm and collected, but he sounded sad and confused" "Tony I am so sorry" Tony turned to her "It's fine Katie it's just the circle of life people die everyday every hour even why I this any different." Kate looked at her partner he looked almost in tears even Gibbs looked surprised "Dinozzo we need to go if we want to make it before dark." "Yeah don't want to keep Gabe waiting of wait he's dead he doesn't care." Tony said this with a watery gaze aimed at Gibbs. "We should probably get going don't want the local LEO's trashing the scene do we boss." Kate gave a worried look to Gibbs, he had the same look.

(Hi this is Peyton I'm sorry I didn't realize the html code was still there so here's it without I think if not I'll try something else. -Peyton)


	4. Chapter 3

After a long and silent drive to Baltimore the team makes it to the crime scene in record time with Gibbs driving. Both Gibbs and Tony race out of the car but Gibbs was a little quicker and placed a hand on Tony's chest.

"Tony" Gibbs used Tony's first name which he never does which worried Kate. This also had Tony worried he didn't want his boss to read over his mask he just wanted to find the killer and bring justice to his friend.

"Look Boss I'm fine I just want to catch this sonofabitch" Tony said with the confidence that he always has to get Gibbs to back off.

Gibbs didn't buy any of Tony's bull he knew though that no matter what he said, or did Tony was always going to say he's fine, damn the kid could be shot and bleeding to death and still say he's fine and make others believe him.

"Fine, Dinozzo bag and tag" he turned to Kate "Kate, sketch and shoot" he leaned in a little closer "Keep an eye on Dinozzo will ya" he said to her and she gave him a small nod.

Gibbs goes to the lead detective in charge to claim jurisdiction of course they exchanged a few words until the detective got a call from his boss to lay off.

"This was one of us I don't want you suits ruining this case this was one of us a brother when you mess with one of us you mess with all of us got it" the detective said with as much angry in his voice as he can project.

At this comment Gibbs temper got the better of him he got right into the detective's face "Don't you ever second guess my team" Gibbs said with venom in his breath. He was about to say something else, but Ducky arrived,

"Ah Jethro what do you have for me today" Ducky bent over and uncovered the sheet that was covering Gabriel Fergal's body

"oh, my cause of death seems to be a gunshot to the temple, but I won't know for sure until I get him into autopsy." As he got up to see what was taking Gerald so long with the gurney, but he looked at tony who was paler then normal then it hit him

"Didn't Anthony mention about a partner named Gabe?" Ducky said worried about the answer he would receive.

Gibbs looked up from the body with a small nod. Ducky knew what it meant, he's been able to read Leroy Jethro Gibbs for as long as he could remember.

Suddenly a Loud Scream erupted close to where Tony And Kate where. There she was the wife, she must have heard of his death before being notified she was horrified she was screaming and crying. Tony leaped into action and tried to calm the hysterical woman,

"Nat…Nat…Nat he said until the woman looked at him with her teary eyes when she realized who was holding her she broke away with fear and anger

"You did this you sonofabitch it's your fault"


	5. Chapter 4

Tony took a step backward he didn't know what she meant was this his fault? Did he do something that got his old partner killed?

Natalie Fergal was still screaming but Tony couldn't make anything she was saying out it was like his ears quit on him. Kate was trying to calm the distraught women when she looked over at Tony he looked confused and angry but not towards anyone. She corrected her gaze back to the wife

"Ma'am I need you to calm down" she didn't know what to say how we're you supposed to calm a woman who just lost her husband, but then she remembered what she said about how it's Tony's fault.

"What do you mean it's his fault" the woman finally calmed down enough to talk

"There was a note left on my door this morning," the woman said. Kate gestured Gibbs and Tony to come so they could hear what she was saying "What did the note say?" Kate asks when she got a nod from Gibbs to continue. The woman took in a deep breath "I.. I have it with me" she said pulling out a torn piece of notebook paper with writing on it. Gibbs took the note

'There's always so much a human can do before their world comes crashing down Tony Dinozzo should know by now that you don't mess with people like me, people who can take anything or anyone away. I hope you enjoy being a widow -Sincerely, The Rosin Killer'

Gibbs read the note multiple times before handing it to Tony who was trying to get a look at it.

Tony read the note carefully but when he got to the end he gasped the Rosin killer was in jail wasn't he? No, he was defiantly in jail he had to be Tony put him in there for life without parole he couldn't be out.

Gibbs noticed his agent tense when he read the letter "Dinozzo" Tony looked up at his boss "Yes Boss"

"who's the Rosin Killer?" he asks calmly knowing his agent didn't look completely stable. All he got was a blank confused expression but before he could get an answer the detective from earlier showed up with a phone to his ear.

"Derik Samlin escaped prison two days ago," he said in a panicked tone. Gibbs turned back to Tony and asked "Who's Derik Samlin" expecting the answer

Tony swallowed "Derik Samlin is a serial killer known as The Rosin Killer I caught my first year as a detective when Gabe was my partner. After we caught him Gabe retired, and I got a new partner that was the last time I spoke to him." Tony said with Tears threatening to poke through his Beautiful green eyes. Then he slowly walked back to the car leaving everyone shocked.


End file.
